


Poolside confessions

by Ceeridwen99



Series: Serendipity [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Breifly mentioned past child abuse, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, angst if you squint really hard, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: Markus's nineteenth birthday has arrived and he's determined to share it with Simon! He gets his wish, but Simon receives a phone call that ends up derailing his birthday fun in a direction Markus does not want to go. The conversation they have afterwards leads Markus to a place he wasn't expecting, but he certainly isn't going to complain.





	Poolside confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> Here I am with more self-indulgent fluff for my friends @Zecz_Bunny on twitter! GO. FOLLOW. THEM!!!!!!!!!! :3
> 
> I hope you like this one as well! <333333333333333333

Markus's nineteenth birthday for once was a day of excitement for him. It hadn't always been. His birthday was connected to many memories and only a few of them were good. This time, he was excited because he would be spending the majority of it with Simon. His mother was admittedly not very pleased with this development. However, she understood what it was like to be young and enamored with someone. Even though she was still currently unaware of who this someone was, and she wouldn't find out anytime soon if Markus had anything to say about it.

One of the reasons for her displeasure was because he wanted to...spend the night at Simon's. Now, he was an adult, but that didn't mean that stopped her from treating him like he was a baby. In her eyes, he always would be. Though, she was wise enough to recognize that he wasn't a kid anymore and didn't put up that much of a fuss once he made his wishes known.

His brothers didn't really care what he did with his birthday. They terrorized him all week--as they had done since they were kids-- to the point that Markus wanted nothing to do with them when his birthday finally came around.

Still, his adoptive mother was his mother and that meant that no matter how old he got she would never stop worrying about him. She made this clear as Markus while Markus was gathering his overnight bag together. She knocked on his door and stood within it with an awkward look on her face. She was silent for a moment before she finally spoke. "You know, even though you're an adult, I can't help but feel uneasy that you're going to go an stay with someone I haven't met yet."

Markus refrained from rolling his eyes knowing that she meant well. "Mom, it's just for tonight. You act like I'm moving in with him."

"I haven't met him, Markus. It's not like you talk about him a lot. How do I know he's not a drug dealer or something?!"

Markus snorted grabbing his overnight bag. "Trust me...he is certainly _not_ that." He said thinking of his..._boyfriend's_ Prince status.

His mother tugged on the end of her ponytail her lips pursed in disapproval. Markus sighed walking up to her and pulling her into a hug. He couldn't help but smile at how short she was. "I'm gonna be alright mama," He said slipping back to the name he called her as a child. He had started calling her mom the older he got, but she would always be _mama_ to him.

His mom gave a wistful sigh and embraced him back. "I know. I have to stop being so overprotective of you. I can't help it ya know. You were barely thirteen when you came here, you were in such a rough spot I can't help but want to protect you." His mother pulled away from the hug and looked him in his eyes, a fond smile on her face. "But you're not a baby anymore. You're a man...who's old enough to spend the night with his boyfriend. Just know if anything happens, you can still call me and I'll come and pick you up right away. Nothing will ever change that."

Markus smiled. He hated when she got like this...but he loved it all the same. It made him feel cared for.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"I better," She warned.

***

After having escaped his mom, Markus was unsurprised to find that Simon had sent a car for him. Now that Markus was fully aware of Simon's wealthy status, the older man had no issue spoiling Markus with his riches.

Markus, at first, was against this. He, one, didn't want Simon to think he was only after his money. Two, he was simply uncomfortable with the exuberant display. Markus was just not used to seeing money spend on such a casual basis with little to no care of the amount. Even so, it didn't take him long to get used to it. Or, perhaps, he just wasn't going to complain about not having to ride the bus.

Markus wasn't stupid either. He was pretty sure the treatment was for his privacy _as well_ as his comfort. Simon made _sure _to inform him that paparazzi may become an issue at some point. The Prince rarely had to deal with them, but sometimes, they became a nuisance. Markus didn't worry about this because he really didn't care what people thought of him. Although, it made him think that he_ should_ tell his mother about Simon sometime soon.

However, he'd worry about that later. The only thing he wanted to worry about was the night he was about to spend with Simon. Markus was nervous he would admit. He was no sexual noob...but that wasn't really anything he wanted to talk about. Ever. Regardless, he had never truly...gone all the way in the act of sex. He and Simon had been seeing each other for just about two months now, and Markus figured it was about time to do something _other_ than chaste kisses. Markus couldn't help but chuckle, he must _really_ like Simon because he would barely let previous romantic interest touch him let alone go any further.

When Markus eventually made it to Simon's home, he was surprised to find the Prince decided to throw him a pool party. He wondered if it could be considered a pool party when it was only the two of them. He also wondered what other luxuries Simon was hiding in his home, because why _wouldn't_ he have a large pool _in_ his penthouse. Either way, Markus couldn't bring himself to care because it meant he got to see Simon in swim attire.

It was completely practical and modest swimwear, with little floral patterns and everything. It was something a prince would wear to avoid scandal. Nevertheless, Simon was _shirtless_ and that made Markus's brain stop working. Simon looked incredibly good for his age. He obviously worked out and was cut out in gentle but nicely sculpted lines. Markus couldn't help but find himself staring...much to Simon's amusement.

"Should I slip a shirt on until we get into the pool?" Simon teased with barely concealed amusement.

Markus instead of getting embarrassed bit his lip in further admiration. Boldly checking Simon up and down. "No, no, it's my birthday wish that you stay _just_ like this." Markus smiled feeling drunk off Simon's smile. "Now I know why you said to bring swim trunks. But, is it still counted as a party when it's just the two of us?

Simon shrugged, his eyes shining with his grin. "You could have invited your family over if you wanted, I wouldn't have minded."

Markus instantly sobered up. "Uh, no. I don't think that would have been a very good idea." Especially considering his mother knew _nothing_ about Simon. The moment she found out his age she would _crucify_ him.

Simon made a curious face at that but didn't question him. He gestured to a room. "You can go and change in the bathroom over there."

Markus nodded, realizing how awkward he had just made things. He wondered if he should tell Simon that he hadn't told his family about him yet. Although, he was pretty sure that Simon hadn't told his family about him either. Markus didn't really think about it as he changed. Markus didn't even bother looking at himself in his swimsuit, he slipped it on and exited the bathroom. He kept himself in shape and_ knew_ that he looked good.

He walked back out into the pool room, to find Simon on the phone, only he was speaking in a language he didn't understand. He idly stood by, while Simon conversed. When Simon caught a glimpse of him, he looked him up and down appreciatively, before gesturing to the pool. Markus took the hint. He slipped into the waters expecting them to be cold but they were actually the perfect temperature. He idly waded around before waiting by the ledge for Simon. Simon remained on the phone for another fifteen minutes before he finally hung up with a frustrated sigh. He turned back to Markus with a rather tired smile. Markus felt slightly bitter at whoever he was speaking with on the phone.

Simon walked over the pool and slid in. "Sorry, about that."

"What language was that?" Markus asked.

Simon smiled tiredly. "That was dutch...and before you ask...that was my father."

Markus nodded wondering if he should ask what he had said that made Simon so upset, or if that was too invasive for where they were in their relationship.

"You can ask me questions, Markus. I don't mind." Simon said seemingly reading his face.

"Why do you seem so upset?"

Simon hummed not seeming to expect that question but rolling with it. "My father is going to be coming to America for a charity ball that's next month, and he wants me to attend... but he also doesn't want me to go alone."

Markus nodded. "Your family wants you to get married don't they?"

Simon sighed deeply and nodded."Yes. The difficult part about my family is...they know that I'm gay...but...they also think it's a phase. They keep trying to set me up with women because they think I simply haven't --"Met the right one yet."-- It's fucking irritating."

Markus nodded slowly processing this. "Is it because they want you to produce an heir?"

Simon shrugged, leaning against the edge of the pool and rubbing his forehead. "Probably. They don't realize that's NOT going to happen."

Markus really wanted to ask when and how Simon found out that he couldn't have children, but he felt that was too personal.

"I mean, I can't say that I can relate. My family is really supportive of me in that area."

Simon smiled, though his eyes remained tired. "You never really talk much about your family. I mean...I know where you live but that's about it."

Markus turned away from him, the water lapping again his skin. "Not really much to talk about?" Markus didn't want to admit that he was a foster kid and the darkness of his past. The mood was already kinds dim.

"I highly doubt that. Come on...You know about my family... I think it's only fair that I know about your's."

Markus grimaced. He loved his family, he did. However, admitting that he was a foster kid would be opening up an aspect of their relationship Markus was sure he wasn't ready for. Yet, he knew this wasn't something he could keep from Simon forever.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want--"

"They're not my real family...by blood anyway."

Things grew silent between. Markus turned around in the water to face Simon, but he kept his gaze down."I'm a foster kid. My_ family_ is the _fifth_ family that I was given to before I stuck. My foster mom adopted me when I was fourteen. I've been with them ever since."

Markus could feel Simon nodding, but he still couldn't look at him. "Okay...why didn't you want to tell me?"

Markus huffed a laugh. "There is a shit ton of baggage I'm not telling you Simon, and...look at you...and all this. We come from two different worlds, and... I guess I just didn't want you to think less of me."

Simon looked borderline offended. "I would never think less of you, Markus! Just because I can't understand what you've been through doesn't mean that I'm going to look down on you for it." Simon gave a frustrated sigh. "Just because I'm a Prince, doesn't mean that I can't feel--"

Markus didn't give him a chance to say anything else, he simply swam over to him and kissed him for all he was worth. Simon was surprised, but he didn't push him away. Markus broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on Simon's wet shoulder. "Thank you, Simon."

Because this had been a fear of Markus's. He had built in his head that Simon wouldn't accept him and his lesser status. Nothing Simon had ever done has ever made Markus think he would, but Markus' brain thought so anyway. He could put it off on the anxiety and doubts that had been drilled into him since he was a kid, but it had been a worrisome fear. The scary part was he hadn't even broken the surface of what he's gone through. Markus only hoped that he could accept those parts of him too.

Simon placed his hands on his waist, and Markus leaned back. "Markus--" Markus shook his head, and leaned back in.

"Shhh, no more talking." Markus kissed him again and shivered when Simon gave a weak moan. Markus must have really wanted Simon because he had barely been there for two hours and he was already trying to jump his bones. Markus wrapping his arms around his neck, gently holding him in place. Simon was almost hesitant, as though he didn't want to scare Markus away.

Simon broke away from the kiss, leaning his head back and breathing out. "Markus..."He broke off again when Markus kissed along the side of his neck. "Markus...what are you doing."

Markus held back a laugh. He thought he was being rather obvious. He laid one more kiss against Simon's neck before he pulled away. "Well, I was kinda hoping when you invited me over for the night...we were going to..."

Simon cleared his throat, his cheeks tinting red slightly. "Well, I was kinda planning that for later and only if you were comfortable."

Markus pressed his body into Simon's, their chest sticking together from the water, a grin spread across his lips. "I'm a little more than comfortable." He confessed. He could feel Simon against his thigh and felt his own length rapidly hardening as well.

Simon's eyes were soft and warm. "I haven't even given you dinner."

Markus snorted pressing his lips against him again. "Dinner can wait," He shifted one of his hands down and cupped Simon through his swim trunks. The older man let out a low groan. "I want to unwrap my present."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was the last one of this series I found of these for this. This story is updated irregularly and mostly self-indulgent, so I'll update it yet again when I can! >w<'
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one!


End file.
